Wybawiciel
by Espresso Patronum
Summary: Hermiona jest brutalnie torturowana przez Bellatriks Lestrange. Kilka dni później buzi się w czystym łóżku w obcym domu. Ktoś ją ratuje. Ktoś, kto liczy na przysługę. Przysługę wartą tyle, co życie dziewczyny.
1. Chapter 1

No i czas na prolog.  
Pierwsze moje opowiadanie, które postanowiłam wrzucić na fanfiction.  
Bez betowania.  
Kolejne rozdziały będą wrzucane co 2 tygodnie.  
Iii...enjoy!

Prawie cały pierwszy rozdział jest cytatem z książki "Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci" z moimi maleńkimi poprawkami.

PROLOG:

Harry spojrzał na majaczące w ciemności postacie swoich dwojga przyjaciół. Zobaczył, że Hermiona podnosi różdżkę i celuje nią... nie na, zewnątrz, ale prosto w jego twarz. Huknęło, błysnęło i zwalił się na podłogę namiotu, całkowicie oślepiony. Dotknął rękami twarzy i wyczuł, że szybko puchnie. Tuż obok usłyszał ciężkie kroki.

\- Wstawaj, śmieciu.

Czyjeś ręce podniosły go i brutalnie gdzieś powlokły. Zanim zdołał zareagować, przeszukano mu kieszenie i wyciągnięto tarninową różdżkę. Chwycił się za twarz, która piekła go jak po oparzeniu, i wyczuł, że jest napięta, opuchnięta i gąbczasta, jakby dostał jakiegoś gwałtownego uczulenia. Prawie nic nie widział, bo jego oczy zamieniły się w szparki, nie miał zresztą okularów, które spadły mu, kiedy go wywleczono z namiotu; zdołał tylko rozpoznać zamazane kształty czterech czy pięciu ludzi, wyciągających na zewnątrz Rona i Hermionę.

\- Odwal się... od... niej! - wrzasnął Ron. Rozpoznał tępy odgłos pięści trafiającej w ciało, jęk Rona, a potem krzyk Hermiony:

\- Nie! Zostawcie go! Dajcie mu spokój!

\- To jeszcze nic, poczekaj, aż znajdę twojego chłoptasia na swojej liście, wtedy dopiero dostanie - odezwał się znajomy, ochrypły głos. - Rozkoszna dziewczynka... ale mi się trafiło...jak ja lubię taką gładką skórę...

Harry'emu żołądek podskoczył do gardła. Rozpoznał ten głos: to był Fenrir Greyback, wilkołak, któremu pozwolono nosić szatę śmierciożercy, bo z taką gorliwością służył nowym panom.

\- Przeszukajcie namiot! - zawołał ktoś inny.

Harry'ego rzucono twarzą na ziemię. Po głuchym tąpnięciu poznał, że tuż obok niego upadł Ron. Usłyszeli ciężkie kroki i łoskot przewracanych foteli.

\- A teraz zobaczymy, kogo my tu mamy - powiedział triumfalnym tonem Greyback i Harry został przetoczony na plecy. Promień światła z różdżki padł mu na twarz, a Greyback zarechotał.

\- Przydałoby się trochę kremowego piwa, żeby zmyć mu to z gęby. Co ci się stało, brzydalu?

Harry nie odpowiedział od razu.

\- Zapytałem cię - powtórzył Greyback i uderzył go w brzuch, tak, że Harry zgiął się wpół z bólu - co ci się stało?

\- Użądlony - wymamrotał Harry. - Zostałem użądlony.

\- I na to wygląda - odezwał się inny głos.

\- Jak się nazywasz? - warknął Greyback.

\- Dudley - odrzekł Harry.

\- A imię?

\- Ja... Vernon. Vernon Dudley.

\- Sprawdź na liście, Scabior - powiedział Greyback i Harry usłyszał, jak podchodzi do Rona.

\- A ty, rudzielcu?

\- Stan Shunpike - odpowiedział Ron.

\- Nie rozśmieszaj mnie - powiedział Scabior. - Stana Shunpike'a to my znamy, odwala dla nas dobrą robotę.

Jeszcze jeden odgłos uderzenia.

\- Jemtem Bardy - wystękał Ron i nietrudno było zgadnąć, że usta ma pełne krwi. - Bardy Weadley.

\- Weasley? - wychrypiał Greyback. - No to jesteś spokrewniony ze zdrajcami krwi, choćbyś nawet nie był mugolakiem. No i jeszcze nam została twoja lalunia...

Lubość w jego głosie sprawiła, że Harry poczuł gęsią skórkę na całym ciele.

\- Spokojnie, Greyback - powiedział Scabior, a inni zarechotali szyderczo.

\- Och, jeszcze jej nie ukąszę. Zobaczymy, czy trochę szybciej od Barny'ego przypomni sobie, jak się nazywa. Jak się nazywasz, dziewuszko?

\- Penelopa Clearwater - odpowiedziała Hermiona przerażonym, ale przekonującym tonem.

\- Status Krwi?

\- Półkrwi czarownica.

\- Łatwo to będzie sprawdzić - rzekł Scabior. - Ale oni wszyscy mi wyglądają, jakby byli w wieku, w którym się jest w Hogwarcie...

\- Ugonczylymmy Ogard - wymamrotał Ron.

\- Ukończyliście, tak, rudzielcu? I co, postanowiliście zrobić sobie piknik? I tak dla śmiechu wypowiedzieliście imię Czarnego Pana?

\- Me dla śmechu. Pypadkowo.

\- Przypadkowo?

Znowu wybuchły drwiące śmiechy.

\- A wiesz, Weasley, kto tak lubi wypowiadać imię Czarnego Pana? - zachrypiał Greyback.

\- Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa. Mówi ci to coś?

\- Ne.

\- Oni nie okazują Czarnemu Panu właściwego szacunku, więc jego imię jest teraz Tabu.

Już kilku w ten sposób złapaliśmy. Powiążcie ich z innymi.

Ktoś złapał Harry'ego za włosy, pociągnął kilka kroków, przygniótł do pozycji siedzącej, a następnie zaczął go wiązać plecami do innych. Harry wciąż ledwo widział przez zapuchnięte oczy. Kiedy śmierciożerca odszedł, szepnął:

\- Któreś z was ma różdżkę?

\- Nie - odpowiedzieli Ron i Hermiona, siedzący po obu jego bokach.

\- To wszystko moja wina. Wypowiedziałem to imię. Przepraszam...

\- Harry?

Był to nowy, ale znajomy głos, a dochodził z tyłu, zza pleców Harry'ego, od osoby przywiązanej na lewo od Hermiony.

\- Dean?

\- To ty! Jak się dowiedzą, kogo mają... To szmalcownicy, wyszukują wagarowiczów, dostają za to nagrodę...

\- Niezły połów jak na jedną noc - rozległ się głos Greybacka, ktoś w nabijanych ćwiekami wysokich butach przeszedł koło Harry'ego, a z namiotu dobiegły huki i trzaski. -

Szlama, zbiegły goblin i trójka wagarowiczów. Scabior, sprawdziłeś ich na liście?

\- Tak. Vernona Dudleya na niej nie ma.

\- Ciekawe - mruknął Greyback. - Bardzo ciekawe.

Przykucnął obok Harry'ego, który poprzez szparki między napuchniętymi powiekami zobaczył twarz porośniętą zmierzwionymi, szarymi włosami, z ostrymi brązowymi zębami i zajadami w kącikach ust. Greyback cuchnął tak samo, jak wtedy, na szczycie wieży, gdy zginął Dumbledore: śmierdział brudem, potem i krwią.

\- Więc nie jesteś poszukiwany, Vernon? A może jesteś na liście, tylko pod innym nazwiskiem, co? W jakim domu byłeś w Hogwarcie?

\- W Slytherinie - odpowiedział bez zastanowienia Harry.

\- Jeszcze jeden! Oni wszyscy myślą, że chcemy to usłyszeć - zakpił Scabior. - Tylko jakoś żaden nie wie, gdzie jest wspólny pokój Ślizgonów.

\- Jest w lochach - powiedział Harry. - Wchodzi się przez ścianę. Pełno w nim czaszek i znajduje się pod jeziorem, więc światło jest zielone.

\- No, no, wygląda na to, że naprawdę złapaliśmy małego Ślizgona - odezwał się Scabior po krótkiej pauzie. - Chyba masz szczęście, Vernon, bo, wśród Ślizgonów raczej nie ma zbyt wielu szlam. Kim jest twój ojciec?

\- Pracuje w ministerstwie - skłamał Harry. Wiedział, że wszystko może się łatwo wydać, kiedy będą go dalej wypytywać, ale nie pozostawało mu nic innego, jak brnąć dalej do czasu, gdy minie opuchlizna na twarzy, a wtedy i tak będzie po wszystkim. - Departament Magicznych Wypadków i Katastrof.

\- Wiesz, co, Greyback - powiedział Scabior - chyba tam jest jakiś Dudley.

Harry wstrzymał oddech. Czy to możliwe, by szczęście mu dopisało i uda im się wyjść z tej opresji?

\- Tak mówisz?

W bezdusznym głosie Greybacka Harry wyczuł nutę niepokoju; na pewno zastanawiał się teraz, czy rzeczywiście złapał i związał syna jakiegoś urzędnika z ministerstwa. Serce tłukło mu się w piersiach tak, że nie byłby zaskoczony, gdyby Greyback to zobaczył.

\- Jeśli mówisz prawdę, brzydalu, nie musisz się bać, mała wycieczka do ministerstwa ci nie zaszkodzi. Twój tatuś na pewno nas wynagrodzi, jak mu przyprowadzimy synalka.

-, Ale... - Harry'emu zaschło w ustach - jeśli pan nas puści...

\- Hej! - krzyknął ktoś z namiotu. - Greyback, zobacz, co znaleźliśmy!

Jakaś ciemna postać szybko do nich podeszła i Harry dostrzegł błysk srebra w świetle różdżek. Znaleźli miecz Gryffindora.

\- Baaardzo ładna sztuka - powiedział Greyback, biorąc miecz. - Naprawdę ładna.

Wygląda mi na robotę goblinów. Skąd to masz, brzydalu?

\- Od mojego ojca - skłamał Harry, mając nadzieję, że jest zbyt ciemno, by Greyback dostrzegł imię wyryte na klindze tuż pod rękojeścią. - Wzięliśmy go, żeby narąbać drewna na ognisko...

\- Ej, Greyback, chodź tu na chwilę! Popatrz na to, w „Proroku"!

Kiedy Scabior to powiedział, bliznę Harry'ego, rozciągniętą na opuchniętym czole, przeszył ostry ból. Wyraźniej niż to, co widział wokół siebie, ujrzał jakąś wysoką, ponurą twierdzę, czarną i niedostępną. Myśli Voldemorta znowu się w nim wyostrzyły, sunął ku tej gigantycznej budowli, czując narastającą euforię zmierzania do upragnionego celu...Tak blisko... tak blisko...

Całym wysiłkiem woli zamknął umysł przed myślami Voldemorta i ściągnął siebie z powrotem na tę ciemną łąkę, na której siedział, związany razem z Ronem, Hermioną, Deanem i Gryfkiem, słuchając Greybacka i Scabiora.

\- Hermiona Granger - odczytał Scabior - szlama wędrująca z Harrym Potterem.

Blizna Harry'ego pulsowała żywym ogniem, ale z najwyższym trudem zmusił się do pozostania w miejscu, nie wnikając ponownie w świadomość Voldemorta. Usłyszał skrzypnięcie butów Greybacka, który przykucnął przed Hermioną.

\- Wiesz, co, laleczko? Ta na zdjęciu jest cholernie do ciebie podobna.

\- Nie, to nie ja!

Przerażenie w głosie Hermiony mówiło samo za siebie.

\- ...wędrująca z Harrym Potterem... - powtórzył cicho Greyback.

Zapadła cisza. Harry walczył ze wszystkich sił, by nie dać się wciągnąć w myśli Voldemorta, choć ból w czole stawał się nie do zniesienia. Jeszcze nigdy nie było to tak istotne.

\- No, no... to chyba wszystko zmienia, prawda? - wyszeptał Greyback.

Zaległa cisza. Harry wyczuwał, że banda szmalcowników zamarła, obserwując bacznie tę scenę. Przyciśnięte do jego ramienia ramię Hermiony drżało. Greyback podniósł się, podszedł do niego i znowu przykucnął, wpatrując się w jego zniekształconą twarz.

\- Co ty masz na czole, Vernon? - zapytał łagodnie, dysząc Harry'emu prosto w nos cuchnącym oddechem i uciskając brudnym paluchem jego bliznę.

\- Nie dotykaj tego! - krzyknął Harry, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, bo ból był tak straszny, że zrobiło mu się słabo.

\- Myślałem, że nosisz okulary, Potter - wydyszał Greyback.

\- Znalazłem okulary! - zawołał jeden ze szmalcowników. - Tam, w namiocie, były jakieś okulary, zaraz przyniosę...

Po chwili ktoś wcisnął mu na nos okulary. Otoczyli go ciasnym kręgiem.

\- No proszę! - zachrypiał Greyback. - Złapaliśmy Pottera!

Wszyscy się cofnęli, oszołomieni tym odkryciem. Harry, wciąż starając się za wszelką cenę nie stracić świadomości, zupełnie nie wiedział, co powiedzieć, zwłaszcza, że przez głowę przelatywały mu strzępy wizji...

...sunie wokół wysokich murów czarnej twierdzy...

Nie, jest przecież Harrym, związanym i pozbawionym różdżki, grozi mu wielkie niebezpieczeństwo...

...patrzy w górę, na najwyższą wieżę, na jej najwyższe okno...

Jest Harrym, a oni rozmawiają przyciszonymi glosami, co z nim zrobić...

\- ...trzeba podlecieć...

\- ...do ministerstwa?

\- Do diabła z ministerstwem - warknął Greyback. - Przypiszą sobie całą zasługę, a my nic z tego nie będziemy mieli. Trzeba go od razu oddać w ręce Sami-Wiecie-Kogo.

\- Wezwiesz go? Tutaj? - zapytał przerażonym głosem Scabior.

\- Nie. Nie muszę... mówią, że ma teraz kwaterę w domu Malfoya. Tam zabierzemy chłopaka.

Harry pomyślał, że wie, dlaczego Greyback nie zamierza wezwać Voldemorta.

Wilkołakowi pozwalano nosić szatę śmierciożercy, kiedy go potrzebowano, ale tylko ścisły krąg popleczników Voldemorta miał wypalony na ramieniu Mroczny Znak. Greyback nie dostąpił tej łaski. Bliznę przeszył straszliwy ból.

\- ...unosi się w powietrze, podlatuje przed okno na szczycie wieży...

\- ...całkowicie pewny, że to on? Bo jak to nie on, Greyback, to nas ukatrupi.

\- Kto tu dowodzi?! - ryknął Greyback, tuszując swoją chwilową niepewność. - Ja mówię, że to Potter, a jak dodamy jego różdżkę, to będziemy tu mieli razem dwieście tysięcy galeonów! Ale jeśli strach was obleciał, to sam mogę to wszystko zgarnąć, a przy odrobinie szczęścia dostanę jeszcze dziewczynę!

\- ...okno jest zaledwie szpara w czarnej ścianie, człowiek się przez nią nie przeciśnie...

widać przez nią wychudłą postać kulącą się pod kocem... martwa czy śpiąca?...

\- No dobra! - odezwał się Scabior. - Dobra, Greyback, wchodzimy w to! A co z resztą? Co z nimi zrobimy?

\- Ich też weźmiemy. Mamy dwie szlamy, to będzie dodatkowe dziesięć galeonów. I ten miecz. Jeśli to są rubiny, to i za niego dostaniemy kupę złota.

Więźniów postawiono na nogi. Harry słyszał tuż obok siebie szybki oddech Hermiony.

\- Złapcie ich mocno i nie puszczajcie. Ja przytrzymam Pottera! - warknął Greyback, chwytając go za włosy, a Harry poczuł, jak długie, żółte pazury wilkołaka wpijają mu się w czaszkę. - Na trzy! Raz... dwa... trzy...

Deportowali się, pociągając ze sobą więźniów. Harry próbował się uwolnić od Greybacka, ale było to zupełnie beznadziejne, bo Ron i Hermioną przyciskali go z obu boków i nie mógł się od nich oddzielić. Kiedy jak zwykle zaparło mu dech w piersiach, blizna rozbolała go jeszcze bardziej...

\- ...przeciska się przez wąską szparę jak wąż i ląduje, lekko jak strzęp mgły, w kamiennej celi...

Powpadali na siebie, lądując na wiejskiej drodze. Po chwili, gdy Harry już przejrzał przez zapuchnięte oczy, zobaczył w oddali wielkie, wykute z żelaza wrota, a za nimi długą, pokrytą żwirem aleję. Zatliła się w nim iskierka nadziei. Do najgorszego jeszcze nie doszło: wiedział, że Voldemorta tu nie ma, bo był przecież w tej dziwnej, czarnej twierdzy, na szczycie najwyższej wieży. Ale ile czasu może mu zająć powrót tutaj, gdy już się dowie, że schwytali Pottera...?

Jeden ze szmalcowników podszedł do bramy i potrząsnął nią.

\- Jak tam wejdziemy? Pozamykane na cztery spusty! Greyback, nie dam rady... o żesz ty w mordę!

Puścił żelazne pręty, jakby go oparzyły, a one zaczęły się krzywić, skręcać, łączyć, aż w końcu utworzyła się z nich przerażająca twarz, która przemówiła dźwięcznym, mocnym głosem:

\- Cel wizyty!

\- Mamy Pottera! - ryknął triumfalnie Greyback. - Złapaliśmy Harry'ego Pottera!

Żelazne wrota natychmiast się rozwarły.

\- Wchodzimy!

Więźniów popchnięto przez bramę, a potem powleczono alejką między wysokimi żywopłotami, które tłumiły ich kroki. Harry zobaczył nad sobą widmowo biały kształt i zdał sobie sprawę, że to paw albinos. Potknął się i upadł na kolana, ale Greyback natychmiast szarpnął go i postawił na nogi. Szedł z trudem, zataczając się i potykając, bo wciąż był związany z czterema innymi więźniami. Zamknął opuchnięte powieki i pozwolił, by przenikliwy ból blizny zapanował nad nim przez chwilę, bo chciał się dowiedzieć, co robi teraz Voldemort, czy już wie, że schwytano Pottera...

\- ...wynędzniała postać porusza się pod cienkim kocem, przekręca na bok, w wychudzonej twarzy otwierają się oczy... wątły człowieczyna siada, wielkie, zapadnięte oczy wpatrzone są w niego, w Voldemorta... uśmiecha się bezzębnymi ustami...

\- Więc jednak jesteś. Myślałem... że w końcu... się pojawisz. Ale to na nic. Ja jej nigdy nie miałem.

\- Kłamiesz!

Zawrzała, w nim wściekłość Voldemorta, był pewny, że za chwilę ból rozsadzi mu czaszkę, więc całym wysiłkiem woli powrócił do własnego ciała, starając się w nim pozostać, wleczony po żwirze razem z innymi więźniami.

Oblało ich jaskrawe światło.

\- Co jest? - zapytał zimny kobiecy głos.

\- Przyszliśmy zobaczyć się z Tym, Którego Imienia Nie Wolno Wymawiać! - odrzekł chrapliwym głosem Greyback.

\- Kim jesteś?

\- Pani mnie znasz! - W głosie wilkołaka zabrzmiała uraza. - Fenrir Greyback! Złapaliśmy Harry'ego Pottera!

Złapał Harry'ego za ramię i obrócił twarzą do światła, zmuszając resztę więźniów do niezdarnego obrócenia się razem z nim.

\- Jest opuchnięty, szanowna, ale to na pewno on! - zaskrzeczał Scabior. - Jak się pani przyjrzy, to zobaczy jego bliznę. A ta tutaj, ta dziewczyna... to ta szlama, co się z nim ukrywała. To na pewno on, mamy też jego różdżkę! O, tutaj, szanowna...

Harry zobaczył, że Bellatriks Lestrange przygląda się jego twarzy. Scabior pokazał jej tarninową różdżkę. Uniosła wysoko brwi.

\- Wprowadzić ich - powiedziała.

Szmalcownicy wprowadzili więźniów po szerokich kamiennych stopniach, popychając ich i kopiąc, do holu obwieszonego portretami.

\- Chodźcie za mną – powiedziała Bellatriks, prowadząc ich przez hol. - Mój siostrzeniec, Draco, przyjechał na ferie wielkanocne. Jeśli to jest Harry Potter, na pewno go rozpozna.

W salonie jarzyło się od świateł, które oślepiały po ciemnościach panujących na zewnątrz. Nawet Harry, który wciąż ledwo widział, dostrzegł wielkie rozmiary pokoju. Z sufitu zwisał kryształowy żyrandol, na ciemnofioletowych ścianach wisiały portrety. Dwie postacie podniosły się z foteli stojących przed bogato zdobionym marmurowym kominkiem, gdy szmalcownicy wepchnęli więźniów do środka.

\- Cóż to znowu?

Harry zdrętwiał ze strachu, bo poznał charakterystyczny głos Lucjusza Malfoya. Zgasła w nim wszelka nadzieja na wydostanie się z tej opresji. Strach ułatwił mu zablokowanie myśli Voldemorta, choć blizna wciąż go piekła.

\- Mówią, że złapali Pottera - rozległ się chłodny głos Bellatriks. - Draco, pozwól tutaj.

Harry nie śmiał spojrzeć prosto na Dracona, ale zobaczył go kątem oka: podnoszącą się z fotela nieco wyższą od niego postać o bladej, wyostrzonej twarzy pod grzywą prawie białych włosów.

Greyback zmusił więźniów, żeby ponownie obrócili się tak, aby Harry znalazł się w pełnym świetle żyrandola.

\- No i co, chłopcze? - zachrypiał wilkołak. Harry miał teraz przed sobą lustro wiszące nad kominkiem, wielkie, w ozdobnej złotej ramie. Przez szparki opuchniętych powiek ujrzał swoje odbicie po raz pierwszy od czasu, gdy opuścili Grimmauld Place. Zobaczył twarz rozdętą, błyszczącą i różową, o rysach tak zmienionych, że nie poznał samego siebie. Czarne włosy sięgały mu teraz do ramion, a szczęki pokrywał cień zarostu. Gdyby nie wiedział, że stoi przed tym lustrem, zastanawiałby się, kto ma na nosie jego okulary. Postanowił milczeć, żeby nie zdradzić się głosem, i wciąż unikał kontaktu wzrokowego z Draconem, gdy ten podszedł bliżej.

\- No i co, Draco? - zapytał niecierpliwie Lucjusz Malfoy. - Czy to on? Czy to Harry Potter?

\- Nie jestem pewny - odrzekł Draco, który trzymał się z dala od Greybacka i sprawiał takie wrażenie, jakby bał się spojrzeć na Harry'ego, podobnie jak Harry na niego.

\- Przyjrzyj mu się dobrze! Z bliska! Harry jeszcze nigdy nie słyszał Lucjusza Malfoya tak podnieconego.

\- Draconie, gdybyśmy to my przekazali Pottera Czarnemu Panu, wszystko by nam wyba...

\- Ale chyba nie zapomnimy, kto go naprawdę złapał, panie Malfoy, co? - zapytał Greyback, a w jego głosie zabrzmiała pogróżka.

\- Ależ nie, skądże znowu! - odparł niecierpliwie Lucjusz.

Sam podszedł do Harry'ego tak, blisko, że ten zobaczył dokładnie jego wydłużoną, bladą twarz. Z powodu tej strasznej opuchlizny czuł się tak, jakby zerkał na zewnątrz przez grube pręty klatki.

\- Co wyście mu zrobili? - zapytał Lucjusz Greybacka. - Dlaczego jest w takim stanie?

\- To nie my.

\- To mi wygląda na skutki zaklęcia żądlącego.

Lucjusz Malfoy skierował spojrzenie szarych oczu na czoło Harry'ego.

\- Coś tutaj jest - wyszeptał. - To może być ta blizna, tylko bardzo rozciągnięta... Draco, podejdź tu, popatrz z bliska! Co o tym myślisz?

Teraz tuż obok twarzy Lucjusza pojawiła się twarz Dracona. Byli niesamowicie do siebie podobni, z tym wyjątkiem, że ojciec wyglądał na podnieconego do najwyższych granic, natomiast Draco wyraźnie się bał.

\- Nie wiem - powiedział i szybko odszedł w stronę kominka, gdzie stała jego matka.

\- Musimy mieć pewność, Lucjuszu - powiedziała dobitnie zimnym głosem. - Musimy być całkowicie pewni, że to Harry Potter, zanim wezwiemy Czarnego Pana... Oni mówią, że to jego - dodała, przyglądając się uważnie tarninowej różdżce - ale nie pasuje do opisu Ollivandera... Gdybyśmy się omylili, gdybyśmy wezwali Czarnego Pana na próżno... pamiętasz, co zrobił z Rowle'em i Dołohowem?

\- A co z tą szlamą? - warknął Greyback. Harry o mało, co nie upadł, gdy szmalcownicy zmusili więźniów, by jeszcze raz się obrócili, tak, żeby światło padło teraz na Hermionę.

\- Zaraz! - powiedziała ostro Bellatriks. - Tak... tak, to ona! Widziałam jej zdjęcie w „Proroku"! Spójrz, Draco, czy to nie jest ta Granger?

\- Ja... Może... tak.

\- A to jest przecież ten chłopak Weasleyów! - krzyknął Lucjusz, obchodząc więźniów, by przyjrzeć się Ronowi. - To oni, przyjaciele Pottera... Draco, spójrz na niego, czy to nie jest syn Artura Weasleya... jak on miał na imię?

\- Tak - powtórzył Draco, odwrócony plecami do więźniów. - To może być on.

-Jesteś pewny? No to trzeba natychmiast powiadomić Czarnego Pana!

Podciągnęła lewy rękaw i Harry zobaczył Mroczny Znak wypalony na jej ramieniu. Już wiedział, że za chwilę go dotknie, by wezwać swojego umiłowanego pana...

\- Właśnie miałem go wezwać! - powiedziała Bellatriks Lestrange, chwytając się za przegub. -

To ja go wezwę, Bello, Pottera przyprowadzono do mojego domu, więc znajduje się pod moją władzą...

\- Twoja władza! - prychnęła, próbując wyrwać rękę z jego uścisku. - Utraciłeś swoją władzę, kiedy utraciłeś przychylność Czarnego Pana, Lucjuszu! Jak śmiesz! Zabieraj te łapy!

\- To nie ma nic wspólnego z tobą, to nie ty schwytałaś chłopaka...

\- Pan wybaczy, panie Malfoy - wtrącił się Greyback - ale to my złapaliśmy Pottera i to nam należy się złoto...

\- Złoto! - zaśmiała się Bellatriks, wciąż próbując się uwolnić od swojego szwagra, a wolną ręką grzebiąc w kieszeni w poszukiwaniu różdżki. - A weź sobie swoje złoto, plugawa hieno, nie obchodzi mnie żadne złoto! Mnie zależy tylko na jego...

Nagle przestała się wyrywać i utkwiła czarne oczy w czymś, czego Harry nie mógł dostrzec. Uradowany tym Lucjusz szybko podciągnął rękaw...

\- WSTRZYMAJ SIĘ! - wrzasnęła Bellatriks. - Nie dotykaj tego, bo wszyscy zginiemy, jeśli Czarny Pan teraz tu się pojawi!

Lucjusz znieruchomiał, z palcem tuż nad swoim Mrocznym Znakiem. Bellatriks wyszła z pola widzenia Harry'ego.

\- Co to jest? - usłyszał jej głos.

\- Miecz - burknął niewidoczny dla niego szmalcownik.

\- Daj mi go.

\- Nie jest twój, paniusiu, to ja żem go znalazł. Huknęło, rozbłysło czerwone światło i Harry zrozumiał, że szmalcownik został oszołomiony. Rozbrzmiały gniewne okrzyki jego towarzyszy, a Scabior wyciągnął różdżkę.

\- Co ci chodzi po głowie, kobieto?

\- Drętwota! - wrzasnęła. - Drętwota!

Choć było ich czterech, nie byli dla niej godnymi przeciwnikami. Harry dobrze znał jej niepospolite czarodziejskie zdolności, wiedział też, że jest pozbawiona skrupułów. Wszyscy padli tam, gdzie stali, wszyscy prócz Greybacka, który osunął się na kolana i rozkrzyżował ramiona. Kątem oka Harry zobaczył, jak Bellatriks pochyla się nad wilkołakiem, ściskając w dłoni miecz Gryffindora. Twarz miała bladą jak wosk.

\- Skąd masz ten miecz? - wyszeptała, gdy wyszarpnęła mu różdżkę z ręki.

\- Jak śmiesz? - warknął, nie mogąc się poruszyć, obnażając ostre kły. - Uwolnij mnie natychmiast, kobieto!

\- Gdzie znalazłeś ten miecz? - powtórzyła, wymachując klingą tuż nad jego twarzą. -Snape wysłał go do mojej skrytki w Banku Gringotta!

\- Był w ich namiocie - wychrypiał Greyback. - Uwolnij mnie!

Machnęła różdżką i wilkołak zerwał się na równe nogi, ale bał się do niej zbliżyć. Schował się za fotelem, wczepiając brudne pazury w jego obicie.

\- Draco, wywlecz te szumowiny na zewnątrz - powiedziała Bellatriks, pokazując na oszołomionych szmalcowników. - A jeśli brak ci odwagi, by ich wykończyć, to zostaw ich na dziedzińcu, sama to zrobię.

Stała, dysząc lekko i przyglądając się bacznie rękojeści miecza. Potem odwróciła się, by spojrzeć na milczących więźniów.

\- Jeśli to naprawdę jest Potter, nie wolno zrobić mu krzywdy - mruknęła, bardziej do siebie niż do innych.

\- Czarny Pan pragnie sam się nim zająć... ale jeśli się dowie... Muszę... muszę wiedzieć...

\- Więźniów trzeba zamknąć w piwnicy, a ja się zastanowię, co robić dalej!- wrzasnęła Bellatriks

Wyglądała przerażająco, jakby oszalała. Z końca jej różdżki wystrzelił cienki strumień ognia, który wypalił dziurę w dywanie.

\- Sprowadź więźniów do piwnicy, Greyback! Chociaż...zaczekaj - powiedziała ostrym tonem Bellatriks. - Wszystkich oprócz... oprócz tej

szlamy.


	2. Chapter 2

POGRUBIONY TEKST TO CYTATY Z KSIĄŻKI: HARRY POTTER I INSYGNIA ŚMIERCI

_

Więźniowie zostali sprowadzeni do piwnicy. Hermiona została sama ze swoimi oprawcami. Bellatriks zaczęła okrążać dziewczynę, niczym głodny drapieżnik swoją ofiarę.  
-No, no, no…malutka szlama postanowiła urządzić sobie piknik z przyjaciółmi w środku lasu- zaczęła powoli Lestrange  
Hermiona milczała, analizując sytuacje. Była pozbawiona różdżki. W pokoju znajdowała się z Bellatriks oraz szmalcownikami. Szanse na ucieczkę były minimalne. Domyślała się, że Dwór jest nienanoszalny, więc pomysł aportacji był skazany na niepowodzenie.  
\- Malutka szlamka, nie nauczyła się, że nie zabieramy cudzej własności. No, no, no…- kontynuowała Bellatriks  
\- Znaleźliśmy ten miecz! Nie ukradliśmy Ci go!- tłumaczyła Hermiona  
\- Nie kłam brudna szlamo! Crucio!  
Hermiona upadła na podłogę. Poczuła paraliżujący ból. Jej ciało wygięło się w nienormalnej pozycji. Czuła, jakby tysiące igiełek wbijały się w nią głęboko. W każdy mięsień, nerw. Krzyczała, ale wiedziała, że nie ma, co liczyć na pomoc. Wiła się po podłodze, płacząc.  
-Crucio! Crucio! Crucio! Hahhahahah!- krzyczała jak opętana Bellatriks, wciąż ponawiając zaklęcie  
Ciało Hermiony wzbijało się lekko ponad powierzchnie podłogi i upadało wciąż i wciąż głucho na posadzkę. Dziewczyna mogła liczyć tylko i wyłącznie na cud. Paraliżujący ból odbierał mowę i chęć życia. Chciała umrzeć, chciała, aby ten ból się skończył. Żeby skończyło się wszystko.  
Nagle ból ustał. Hermiona nie otwierała oczu. Uznała, że bezpieczniej będzie leżeć i czekać na rozwój sytuacji. Poczuła śmierdzący oddech na swojej twarzy.  
-Więc mimo wszystko, będziesz kłamać? Złe posunięcie malutka szlamo- wysyczała jej Bellatriks prosto w twarz  
-Ja nie kłamię! Nic Ci nie zabraliśmy! Znaleźliśmy ten miecz!- płaczliwie tłumaczyła Hermiona  
\- Nic nie znaleźliście! Ukradłaś mi go swoimi plugawymi łapami! Teraz poniesiesz konsekwencje! Crucio!  
Hermiona ryknęła z bólu. Jej ciało uderzało spazmatycznie w posadzkę. Starała się nie myśleć o bólu. Myślała tylko o tym, co zrobi, kiedy już się wydostanie. Co zrobi, kiedy uda jej się stanąć twarzą w twarz z Bellatriks. Powtarzała klątwy, uroki, twarze przyjaciół. Liczyła czas, najbardziej bolesny czas w jej życiu. Nigdy nie była wierząca. Czarodzieje nie wierzą. Mimo wszystko przypominała sobie wszystkie mugolskie modlitwy, które znała. Chwytała się wszystko. Chciała tylko, aby przestało boleć.  
-Nadal chcesz milczeć? Z czasem będzie bolało coraz bardziej. Poczujesz każdy kawałek swojego parszywego ciała. Każdą nawet najmniejszą tkankę w organizmie. Będziesz cierpiała coraz mocniej i intensywniej. Przestań milczeć a może twoja śmierć będzie..łaskawsza- wysyczała Bellatriks  
\- Miecz jest znaleziony!- krzyczała Hermiona  
-**Kłamiesz, plugawa szlamo, dobrze o tym wiem! Włamaliście się do mojej skrytki w Banku Gringotta! **_**Powiedz prawdę, powiedz prawdę! **_Crucio!  
Hermiona wydała z siebie kolejny przeraźliwy krzyk. Traciła już wolę walki. Mimo to, głęboko w sobie trzymała prawdę o mieczu Gryffindora. Gdyby pisnęła na ten temat nie mogłaby już nigdy popatrzeć w oczy Harrego. Obiecała mu pomoc. Wolała umrzeć niż zdradzić przyjaciela. Poczuła głęboki wstręt do Bellatriks. Jej ciężkie, opadające powieki, brudne poplątane włosy, opętany wzrok. Nienawidziła jej z głębi serca. Marzyła o jej śmierci. Chciała pomścić rodziców Nevilla, Syriusza. Mimo wszystko jednak, nie chciała być kolejną ofiarą.  
-Ukradliście ten miecz!** Co jeszcze stamtąd zabraliście? Co jeszcze macie? Mów prawdę, bo przysięgam, zaraz dźgnę Cię nożem!**\- Bellatriks straciła całkowicie panowanie nad sobą-** Co jeszcze zabraliście? Co jeszcze? ODPOWIADAJ! **_**CRUCIO!  
**_Kolejna fala bólu otoczyła ciało Hermiony. Dziewczyna już nie płakała, ona wyła w amoku. Nie panowała nad ciałem, umysłem. Skóra na jej ciele zaczęła pękać, czuła metaliczny smak krwi w ustach. Jej ręce, nogi, tułów przybierały siny i zielony kolor. Jej kości zaczynały pękać, stare rany otwierać się na nowo. Czuła śmierć krążącą nad jej głową, jak wygłodniały sęp nad swoją ofiarą. Wiedziała, że długo nie wytrzyma, poddawana torturom. Kolejna fala bólu ustała. Dziewczyna wzięła głęboki wdech, czując jak połamane żebra wbijają się powoli w jej płuca.  
**-Jak się dostaliście do mojej skrytki?! Pomógł wam ten plugawy goblin, który siedzi w lochu na dole?- **ponawiała pytania Bellatriks  
**-Spotkaliśmy go dopiero dzisiaj!- załkała Hermiona.- Nigdy nie byliśmy w Banku Gringotta! To nie jest prawdziwy miecz, to podróbka! To tylko kopia- **dziewczyna ledwo wydawała z siebie jakikolwiek dźwięk. Słowa z jej ust wypływały razem z krwią.  
**-Kopia? Och, bo Ci uwierzę!- wrzasnęła, Bellatriks.  
-Można to łatwo sprawdzić!- **gdzieś zza pleców dziewczyny rozległ się głos podnieconego Greybacka. –Glizdogonie**, przyprowadź tu goblina, zaraz nam powie, czy to prawdziwy miecz, czy jego kopia!  
**Dziewczyna zdawała sobie sprawę jak na wilkołaka musi działać taka ilość świeżej krwi. Dziwiła się, że nie poległ jeszcze na jej plecach i nie zatopił zębów w delikatnej skórze pokrywającej szyje.  
Do pokoju wszedł Gryfek prowadzony przez szmalcownika.  
-Witaj goblinie. Chyba musimy sobie uciąć pogawędkę- zaczęła powoli Bellatriks. – Jednakowoż nie będzie to miłe doświadczenie.  
-Gryfek postara się pomóc, Bellatriks Lestrange.- zaczął powoli goblin- Jednak nie ma nic za darmo  
-Śmiesz mi jeszcze dyktować warunki? Ty mały plugawy…  
-Raczę baczyć na słowa. Moja pomoc może okazać się tu…konieczna-kontynuował Gryfek spokojnie.  
-Tak, tak-opanowała się Bellatriks. –popatrz na ten miecz goblinie. Czy to kopia?  
Gryfek powoli ujął miecz w ręce pokryte długimi paznokciami. Przyglądał mu się dokładnie, ważąc go w dłoniach, badając palcem milimetr po milimetrze.  
-Pośpiesz się goblinie!- niecierpliwiła się Lestrange  
-To kopia- odparł Gryfek.- Na dodatek bardzo słaba kopia. Goblin nigdy nie użyłby rutenu do stworzenia broni. Jest zbyt słaby  
Na twarzy Bellatriks odmalowała się widoczna ulga.  
-Masz szczęście goblinie. Możesz teraz śmiało wracać do piwnicy  
-Och nie panienko. Moja nagroda.  
-Dostaniesz tyle złota, ile tylko uniesiesz. A teraz wynoś się! Glizdogon pokaż mu jego miejsce!  
Glizdogon złapał goblina za szatę swoją srebrną ręką i pociągnął za sobą do piwnicy. Bellatriks powoli przeniosła swoje spojrzenie na Hermionę.  
-Jednak z Tobą szlamo, nie skończyłam- dodała a przerażający uśmiech wstąpił na jej usta- myślę, że nie będziesz nam już potrzebna. Greyback, należy do ciebie. Ty chyba się jej nie brzydzisz.  
**  
-NIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE  
Ron wpadło salonu, Bellatriks odwróciła się gwałtownie ku niemu, wyraźnie zaszokowana, z wyciągniętą w jego stronę różdżką.  
-Expelliarmus!-ryknął. Kierując na nią różdżkę Glizdogona.  
Jej różdżka wyleciała w powietrze; złapał ją Harry, który wbiegł do salonu za Ronem.** Greyback odwrócił się w powietrzu. Wrzasnął „Drętwota!" i wilkołak runął prosto w kominek. Z różdżki Scabiora wystrzelił promień, Harry rzucił się na podłogę i przeturlał za kanapę.  
**-PODDAJCIE SIĘ ALBO ONA ZGINIE!  
Harry, dysząc ciężko, wyjrzał zza kanapy. Bellatriks podtrzymywała zemdloną Hermionę, trzymając swój krótki srebrny nóż przy jej gardle.  
-Rzućcie różdżki- wyszeptała- Rzućcie je albo zaraz zobaczymy, jak brudną ma krew!  
Ron zamarł w miejscu z różdżką Glizdogona w ręce. Harry wyprostował się, wciąż trzymając różdżkę Bellatriks.  
-Powiedziałam: rzućcie je!- wrzasnęła, przyciskając ostrze do gardła Hermiony, a Harry ujrzał na jej szyi krople krwi.  
-Dobra!- krzyknął i upuścił jej różdżkę na podłogę.  
Ron zrobił to samo z różdżką Glizdogona. Obaj podnieśli ręce na wysokość ramion.  
-Świetnie! Scabior, zabierz te różdżki!  
**-Chyba powinniśmy was związać, nasi mali bohaterowie. Greyback, Ty będziesz mógł zająć się naszą małą szlamą. Jestem pewna, że Czarny Pan Ci jej nie pożałuje, zwłaszcza po tym, co zrobiłeś tej nocy.  
Gdy tylko, Bellatriks wypowiedziała te słowa **nad ich głowami coś zadzwoniło i zagrzechotało. Wszyscy spojrzeli w górę i zobaczyli jak wielki kryształowy żyrandol dygoce, a potem zaczyna spadać. Bellatriks stała tuż pod nim. Puściła Hermionę i z krzykiem rzuciła się w bok. Żyrandol roztrzaskał się o podłogę, waląc w nią łańcuchami i rozpryskując po całym salonie odłamki kryształ. Spadł na Hermionę.  
**Harry wykorzystał ten moment i wyrwał z dłoni oprawców różdżki.  
**Bellatriks zerwała się i z rozwianymi włosami wymachiwała dziko nożem.  
-Zgredek!- wrzasnęła nerwowo- Ty? To**_** ty**_ **zrzuciłeś żyrandol?!**  
**Maleńki skrzat wbiegł truchtem do salonu, celując drżącym palcem w **Bellatriks.  
**-Harrego Pottera nie wolno Ci skrzywdzić!- zaskrzeczał  
-Ty wstrętny małpiszonie!- ryknęła Bellatriks.- Jak śmiesz sprzeciwiać się swoim panom!  
-Zgredek nie ma już pana!- zapiszczał skrzat.- Zgredek jest wolnym skrzatem i przybył tu, aby uratować Harry'ego Pottera i jego przyjaciół!  
-Ron łap…i UCIEKAJ!- krzyknął Harry, rzucając Ronowi jedną z różdżek.  
**Ron zgrabnie chwycił jedną z różdżek. Zaczął wyciągać ciało Hermiony spod żyrandola. Harry chwycił podniósł żyrandol ułatwiając mu tę pracę. Złapał dłoń Hermiony, Rona oraz Zgredka. Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką uchwycił Harry, był srebrny nóż lecący wprost w lewą dłoń Zgredka. Zraniony skrzat wypuścił rękę Hermiony i razem z dwójką Gryfonów deportował się wprost do Muszelki.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermiona obudziła się z głośnym krzykiem. Znajdowała się w ciemnym pokoju. Ktoś wyleczył wszystkie rany znajdujące się na jej ciele. Oprócz panicznego strachu czuła się dobrze. Z wczorajszego wieczoru pamiętała tylko przeraźliwy ból i uczucie, które towarzyszyło jej, gdy dłoń Zgredka wyślizgnęła się z powoli z jej dłoni. Straciła ostatnią szansę na ucieczkę. Nie wiedziała gdzie jest, co znajduje się za ścianą pomieszczenia, czy zaraz nie będzie musiała stanąć twarzą w twarz z Czarnym Panem.

Rozejrzała się po pokoju. Było to maleńkie pomieszczenie, z beżowymi ścianami. Obok łóżka, w którym leżała, stał maleńki stolik nocny. Nad łóżkiem, znajdowało się maleńkie okienko przysłonięte oliwkową zasłoną. Naprzeciwko łóżka znajdowały się drzwi i szafa. Na przeciwległej ścianie znajdowały się drugie drzwi. Hermiona domyśliła się, że prowadzą do toalety. Dziewczyna odsłoniła zasłonkę. Widok z jej okna wychodził na zapuszczony ogród. Obserwowała kolorowego ptaka skaczącego po drzewie. Świat przestał dla niej istnieć. Liczył się tylko ten ptak i jego entuzjastyczny śpiew. Dziewczyna uchyliła okno delektując się każdą nuta, każdym dźwiękiem. Przymknęła oczy czując się jak wtedy, kiedy jeszcze uczyła się w Hogwarcie. Wspominała, każde letnie popołudnie, spędzone z przyjaciółmi. Przepychanki między nią i Ronem. Spacery do chatki Hagrida. Plotki wspólnie z Ginny. Czasy, kiedy żyła tak beztrosko! Nie było Czarnego Pana, horkruksów, groźby śmierci. Była ona, przyjaciele, zamek. Poczuła łzę, płynącą powoli po policzku. Tęskniła za Harrym i Ronem. Nie martwiła się swoim położeniem, brakiem różdżki. Martwiła się tylko i wyłącznie przyjaciółmi. Zastanawiała się, czy bezpiecznie aportowali się do Muszelki. Czy są zdrowi, najedzenie. Jak idzie im poszukiwanie. Kolejna łza płynęła po policzku. Przestała nad tym panować. Skuliła się na łóżku i zalała łzami. Spazmy zaczęły trząść jej ciałem. Brakowało jej oddechu od ciągłego płaczu. W końcu zasnęła, zmęczona wspomnieniami i szlochem. Zasnęła, a kolorowy ptak zza okna przestał śpiewać swoją pieśń.

Obudził ją trzask aportacji. Zerwała się przerażona. Obok jej łóżka stał pomarszczony skrzat domowy.  
-Witaj panienko, jestem Ogryzek. Przyniosłem panience jedzenie- skrzat ukłonił się nisko  
-Ojej, dziękuję Ogryzku. Możesz odpowiedzieć mi na kilka pytań?  
-Och spróbuje- skrzat nagle przyciszył głos.- Jednak pan nie pozwolił mówić Ogryzkowi o wszystkim!  
-Przepraszam, nie chcę, żeby Twój pan był na Ciebie zły- odpowiedziała dziewczyna.-Właściwie, kim jest twój pan?  
-Och, Ogryzkowi nie wolno o tym mówić! Pan sam się przedstawi w odpowiednim momencie!  
-Dobrze, może w takim razie powiesz mi gdzie jesteśmy?  
-Ach…jesteśmy w letniej rezydencji mojego pana! Miło mi powitać panienkę w Zdrojowisku!- odparł dumny skrzat.  
-A możesz mi powiedzieć, kiedy będę miała przyjemność poznać Twojego pana?- zapytała zaciekawiona swoim położeniem dziewczyna- Chce mu podziękować za wyleczenie moich ran i opiekę.  
-Ale to nie pan, panienkę wyleczył. Pan nie mógł wyleczyć wszystkich skutków czarno magicznych zaklęć. Ogryzek panienkę wyleczył, magia skrzatów jest ogromna!  
-To w takim razie, dziękuję Ci Ogryzku.- odparła dziewczyna ze szczerym uśmiechem. Polubiła tego skrzata  
-Cała przyjemność po mojej stronie! W szafie ma panienka trochę czystych ubrań. Jeśli będzie chciała się panienka odświeżyć lub poprosić o cokolwiek proszę śmiało wzywać. Ogryzek lubi pomagać!- odparł dumny skrzat i zniknął z głośnym trzaskiem

Hermiona poczuła jeszcze większy mętlik w głowie. Nie zmieniło się nic w jej otoczeniu. Nadal nie wiedziała, kto jej pomógł i gdzie jest. Wiedziała tylko, że uratował ją ktoś zamożny, skoro stać go na własną letnią rezydencję i może sobie pozwolić na pomoc skrzatów domowych. Z zamyślenia wyrwał ją dźwięk jej własnego żołądka. Była przeraźliwie głodna. Z apetytem pochłonęła posiłek przyniesiony jej przez skrzata. Postanowiła rozejrzeć się po pokoju. Dopiero teraz dostrzegła książkę na szafce nocnej. „Magiczne hieroglify i logogramy". Mimo tego, że Hermiona znała tą książkę, czytając ją podczas nauki Starożytnych Run, z ciekawością i zapałem zaczęła kartkować tom. Nagle spomiędzy stron wypadła mała, biała kartka.

_Mam nadzieje, że zaaklimatyzujesz się w Zdrojowisku. Gdybyś czegoś potrzebowała zawołaj Ogryzka. Pomoże Ci z miłą chęcią. Myślę, że niedługo się spotkamy i wszystko wyjaśnimy. Ja potrzebuje twojej pomocy, ty mojej. Mam nadzieję, że uda nam się to jakoś pogodzić.  
Z pozdrowieniami  
Właściciel_

Hermiona odłożyła kartkę. Nie znała tego charakteru pisma. List był napisany starannie i przemyślanie. Każde słowo było dobrane dokładnie, nic nie działo się pochopnie. Czuła wielką ciekawość, co do jej Wybawiciela. Bała się jednak tego zobowiązania, które musiała wypełnić. Wiedziała, że będzie on chciał czegoś dużego. Czegoś, co będzie kosztowało tyle, co jej życie. Analizowała każdy kawałek listu, każdy kawałek dnia poprzedniego. Musiał to być ktoś, kto znajdował się razem z nią w Dworku Malfoy'a. Ktoś, kto dostrzegł szansę w uratowaniu jej. Ktoś, kto uratował jej życie. Ktoś, kto nadal ją ratował, trzymając odizolowaną, z dala od Śmierciożerców i Czarnego Pana. Wiedziała, że Dwór Malfoy'a jest teraz rezydencją Voldemorta. Każdego dnia, znajdowały się w nim dziesiątki jego popleczników, jego sojuszników. Mimo to, ktoś okazał się nie być do końca przeżarty przez zło. Ktoś pokazał cząstkę Społeczeństwa ratując ją. Ratując szlamę z brudną krwią. Przyjaciółkę Pottera. Poszukiwaną numer 2. Mimo to dziewczyna poczuła się lepiej. Ktoś po ciemnej stronie pomógł jej. Nie leży właśnie w lochu, nie jest torturowana. Żyje. Przynajmniej do czasu, aż wypełni zobowiązanie wobec Jej Wybawcy…

Koło południa przywołała Ogryzka. Miała pewien plan i tylko ten skrzat mógł jej pomóc w jego realizacji.  
-Ogryzku!- krzyknęła niepewnie Hermiona.  
-Tak panienko?-Skrzat pojawił się na środku pokoju  
-Potrzebuje Twojej pomocy. Właściwie przysługi.  
-Wszystko, o co panienka Ogryzka poprosi.  
-Właściwie nie wiem, czy możesz to zrobić-zaczęła tłumaczyć dziewczyna.- Nie wiem czy Twój pan, pozwoliłby Ci.  
-Niech panienka powie Ogryzkowi, a on spróbuje pomóc!  
-Dobrze Ogryzku. Czy mogłabym wysłać jedną malutką kartkę z Twoją pomocą, do moich przyjaciół?  
Skrzat zmienił minę. Stał się bardzo posępny i smutny.  
-Ja mógłbym to zrobić. Ale mój pan musi najpierw zobaczyć ten list. Pan może uznać, że zdradza za dużo. Ale jeśli pan pozwoli, Ogryzek z chęcią panience dostarczy list!  
Hermiona rozpogodziła się. Chwyciła za kartkę i szybko naskrobała małą karteczkę

Harry, Ron  
Nadal żyje, nie torturują mnie, jestem bezpieczna.  
Dołączę do was, kiedy tylko nadarzy się okazja.  
Nie poprzestawajcie w miejscu i wykonujcie misje nadal.  
Kocham Was najmocniej  
H.

Poczuła łzy spływające po policzkach.  
-Ogryzku, dostarcz proszę tę karteczkę, proszę Cię bardzo!- dodała czując wielką gule w gardle  
-Ogryzek nie obiecuje dostarczyć. Spróbuje spełnić panienki życzenie!- dodał szybko skrzat i aportował się z głośnym hukiem.  
Hermiona padła na łóżko. Usłyszała drobne krople deszczu uderzające w okno. Pomyślała, że pogoda idealnie odzwierciedla jej samopoczucie. Chciała już wydostać się z tego domu, i z przyjaciółmi zniszczyć całą złą siłę na tym świecie. Leżała w pościeli wsłuchując się w cichy szum liści.  
Obudził ją zapach kawy. Uniosła lekko powieki, widząc posiłek na szafce obok biurka. Dopiero teraz poczuła jak bardzo jest głodna. Chłonęła już trzeci kawałek placka, kiedy usłyszała ciche chrząknięcie.  
Dopiero teraz odkryła skrzata.  
-Och Ogryzku! Długo czekasz?- zapytała zmieszana.  
-Nie panienko. Ogryzek nie chciał przeszkadzać w posiłku. Mam wiadomość od pani przyjaciół.  
-Och, czyli Twój pan się zgodził na dostarczenie wiadomości? Całe szczęście! Już zaczynałam się martwić!  
-Pan jest bardzo miłosierny. Wiadomość od pani przyjaciół brzmi:

Jesteśmy bezpieczni.  
Dzięki naszym towarzyszom znaleźliśmy kolejny element układanki.  
Czekamy na następne wiadomości.

\- Ojej Ogryzku! Dziękuję Ci. Jesteś naprawdę wspaniały!  
-Spokojnie panienko. To nie wszystkie wiadomości, które pani dzisiaj otrzyma.  
-Czy jest dalsza część listu? Proszę, nie trzymaj mnie w niepewności!- dziewczyna czuła się bardzo podekscytowana  
-Niestety to koniec listu. Mój pan przyjeżdża jutro. Chce z panienką rozmawiać.  
Hermiona poczuła dziwny ciężar w klatce piersiowej.


End file.
